


SHIELD's BaitBus

by BourbonKid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming to terms with being gay, F/F, F/M, First Time, M/M, Porn, Pornstar!Steve, Thor gets baited, Tony has a filthy mind, Voyeurism, baitbus, being tricked into sex but loving every minute of it, bottom!Thor, cameraman Clint, decoy Natasha, mentions of Loki as a labrador, pornstar!Natasha, shooting of a porn movie, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BourbonKid/pseuds/BourbonKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Thor grins happily into the camera and Tony’s heart sings with gleeful joy. This is going to be one hell of a shoot."</p><p> </p><p>This is my personal version of BaitBus where innocent straight men are tricked into the gay sex they secretly crave. </p><p>Starring Thor as the unsuspecting victim, Natasha as the enticing decoy, Tony as the mastermind behind the lewd operation, Clint as the cameraman and Steve as the star of the whole setting who gets to drill Thor's perfect ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHIELD's BaitBus

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the idea of BaitBus, I just watch too much porn.

Thor grins happily into the camera and Tony’s heart sings with gleeful joy.

This is going to be one hell of a shoot.

 

They’ve picked him up at a protester’s camp, right in front of a sleek skyscraper which functions as a chemical concern’s headquarters. The protest is obviously some hippie shit where clueless do-gooders crowd together and sleep in tents for days on end in the vain hope that their existence will change anything.

Thor seems convinced of the cause and he tells them proudly that he’s been part of the protest right from the start. It turns out to be for animal rights and Tony smiles back politely as Thor talks about his black Labrador Loki, that he has left at the camp in the meantime. The guy’s piercing blue eyes shine as he speaks lovingly about his pet. Tony thinks who the fuck would name their dog ‘Loki’. Apparently, it’s the same type of men who call themselves ‘Thor’. Whatever, he’s not going to complain. This is gold.

He prays to God that Clint is making good use of the material with his big ass camera. The van tends to worry Tony despite the fact that he’s been working in it for years now. In his opinion, filming on the road is still a lot riskier than shooting at the studio. The space is crammed and the van jiggles dangerously with every little pothole, not quite ideal conditions to create a porn movie.

But he trusts the man, after all Clint is a professional that he has skimmed right off the university. He still can’t fathom why someone would reject respectable job offers just to work in the porn industry. On the other hand, the money is damn good and Clint gets to take a lot of liberties with the cuts. Besides, Happy is the best driver they’ve got and he always steers the vehicle smoothly through the traffic. The man’s eyes never leave the road, his focus is immaculate and Tony relies on him to keep them safe while they get to work in the back of the van.

Anyway, it’s time to lay it on the line.

“Okay Thor, seems like you’re one of the good guys”, he says with a reassuring but playful grin. “Your story is really interesting, but I have a confession to make.”

The blonde seems a little taken aback at the sudden change of topic and more than a little suspicious. His eyes flicker from Tony to the camera in Clint’s grasp and then briefly over to Steve and Natasha in the opposite corner. They haven’t said or done anything yet, not counting the initial greetings they’ve exchanged with him.

“What confession?”, Thor asks genuinely confused. Tony can read the guy like an open book, it’s almost too easy. But the man is darn gorgeous with his godlike body, his long golden locks and the bearded face full of character. His biceps bulge under the tight white t-shirt and Tony’s sure that mouthwatering abs await them underneath the cotton.

Tony thinks that he must have been the high school’s quarterback because the guy looks almost ridiculously tough with his toned muscles and rough features. The image fits so perfectly that the softhearted hippie-attitude comes as a surprise but it only ads to the appeal. The endearing Aussie accent it a delightful bonus.

The viewers are gonna love him.

 

“You see”, Tony picks up the conversation again, “we’re not really reporting about the protests. Sorry to disappoint you but we wanted to get you on board.” He feigns a cheeky smile but Thor still seems about to clutch his metaphorical pearls despite Tony’s efforts to smooth things over.

Tony refrains from rolling his eyes at Thor’s reaction. What does he suspect them to have planned with him? He’s clearly not the type you kidnap and rape what with his 200 lbs of pure muscle packed onto a 6’3” body.

“Don’t freak big guy”, Tony tries to placate him. “We’re all friends here. And you can get out any time.”

The other man relaxes a little. “We’re really interested in your efforts out there and I respect your work”, Tony explains. “But the truth is, what we’re really doing here”, he pauses dramatically, “is shooting porn. We’re working for SHIELD, maybe you’ve come across that name before?”

It obviously doesn’t ring a bell. Then again, SHIELD produces gay porn only and Thor obviously considers himself straight. They all do, until Tony gets to bait them. He has to suppress a chuckle at the thought.

Thor’s eyes widen at Tony’s words and his mouth hangs slightly open for a moment, before he finds his voice again. “What?”, he croaks weakly. “I thought…”

“Yeah, as I said, sorry about that”, Tony cuts him short. “But hey, don’t you wanna get laid?”

That tends to draw them in.

 

Thor swallows hard and Tony can see him glancing first at the tinted windows and then at Natasha. Bingo.

“She’s hot, right?”, he inquires with a smirk, because she certainly is. “How about this: if you let her play with you for a while, I’m gonna give you a thousand bucks. You can either keep the cash or put it into your camp’s funds. You guys could probably use the money, right?”

Thor focuses on him again and he licks his lower lip nervously. He seems torn but he’s not immediately demanding to get off the van, which guarantees a successful shoot in Tony’s profound experience. If they don’t flee the scene right away, they’re usually bound to go through with the deed. Most of their ‘victims’ are students who’re eager to get laid and don’t think about the consequences, which suits Tony just fine.

“Come on, take one for the team, big guy”, he goads. “It’s for a good cause.” That finally seems to convince the blonde and he nods as he says hesitantly: “Okay, I’ll do it. What do you have in mind?” Easy, way too easy.

Tony claps his hands together with a loud smack and smiles broadly at the other man. “Perfect!”, he praises as he rubs his palms against each other. “Just lie back and relax, let her do all the work. We’ll walk you through it, don’t worry.”

Thor seems reluctant but he complies and Natasha moves forwards in her catlike graceful way. She smiles predatorily at Thor who gulps audibly under her scrutiny. “Just relax”, she repeats Tony’s words in her sultry voice while she positions herself between Thor’s legs. He’s sitting on the bench in the van’s back and she settles down on the carpeted floor at his feet. Then she proceeds to put her hands on each of his knees and pushes them apart, sliding into the opening with practiced ease.

Without further ado, she goes in for the kill and begins to mouth at Thor’s crotch. He makes a tiny shocked noise in the back of his throat but as soon as Natasha gets to work, his legs fall open a little wider. Within minutes, Natasha has him half hard and squirming on the black leather. He doesn’t dare to touch her though, his hands stay pressed into the seat at his sides. Natasha has that effect on people, she’s incredibly hot and sensual but she’s got an air of authority on her that lets them keep their respectful distance. With their hands at least.

“Feels good, huh?”, Tony inquires a little breathless. Natasha is really good at her job.

Thor unglues his eyes from the red curls in his lap with some difficulty and he looks back up at Tony. Immediately, his cheeks turn pink as he’s reminded of their small audience.

“Um, yes”, he answers sheepishly.

His attention is abruptly snapped back to Natasha’s ministrations as she reaches for his belt and a breathy little moan escapes him. She pulls the belt out of its loops with a dangerously swooshing sound and throws it carelessly aside. Tony sighs wistfully because he loves her nag for BDSM and he has seen all of her movies countless times.

If Thor only knew that Natasha has been with Pepper for the past three month, he’d probably lose that beginning hard on right away. He seems like the vanilla type, who’d never get involved with anyone who’s in a serious relationship.

Natasha makes short work of Thor’s button and fly, pulling out his cock before she delves in for a taste. Thor’s breath hitches and Tony can see his pupils dilate from the other side of the van. She’s really talented with her tongue, Tony guesses that it comes with the lesbian sex package and Thor seems to approve quite a bit.

After a while, Tony decides that she has riled the man up enough and he clears his throat. “That’s very good, Thor”, he praises the blonde. “But I have another confession to make.”

Natasha pulls back with a knowing smirk and Thor looks confused from her to Tony.

 

“Hate to break it to you”, Tony explains in a mockingly rueful voice, “but SHIELD is part of the gay porn industry. So I’m really sorry but she’s not gonna do you today.”

Thor looks almost hurt as he gazes at Tony with a kicked puppy expression, like Tony has betrayed his trust. Which he has. What a shame.

“Aw come on big guy! Look at her, she’d love to help you out but a contract is a contract, right?” Natasha winks at Thor and licks her full lips suggestively. He seems to swallow the blatant lie without a doubt.

“I guess you’re right”, he agrees slowly while Natasha shuffles back to her original position on the other end of the van. Thor watches her retreat longingly but he doesn’t say anything else.

Now that Natasha’s upper body doesn’t block the view anymore, Thor’s cock becomes visible to Tony and Clint behind the camera. His mouth waters at the sight because Thor’s everything his appearance has promised and more. The man is still mostly hard and Tony feels the sudden urge to hurry things along before Thor can begin to process what’s really going on.

“Sorry again, but you see the problem here. You get the thousand bucks anyway, but maybe I can make you another offer?”, he suggests.

Thor eyes him suspiciously. His hands leave their position besides him to cover his exposed dick but Tony just knows that he’s still interested enough to remain hard. And sure as shit, the anticipated reaction comes a second later. “What offer?”, the man wants to know.

Tony grins, because he has him on the hook now. “I can double the money if you’d be willing to try something new”, he lets the words hang in the air between them.

“It’s gonna be fun, I promise”, Natasha purrs from Tony’s left.

Tony’s grin turns shark-like. “You heard her, she’s right”, he concurs. “Of course, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”, he reassures the other man. “But you’re gonna want to do it, trust me”, he promises and licks his lips for emphasis.

Thor squirms some more in his place on the bench. “O-okay”, he stutters after a moment. “Are you gonna blow me instead of her?”, he asks in a small voice. He doesn’t seem too put off at the idea and Tony has to give him credits for making the connection. Most guys are too absorbed in the loss of Natasha’s mouth to get Tony’s obvious hints about the gay porn industry.

 

For a heartbeat, Tony’s very tempted to say yes and go to town on Thor’s dick but that’s not in his job-description so he holds himself back.

“Not me, no”, he clarifies and Tony’s pretty sure that he can see a sliver of disappointment in Thor’s gaze. “But Steve here”, he points over his shoulder with his thumb, “is available.”

Steve’s very good at not attracting attention unless he wants to and Thor hasn’t even paid him any mind until now. Consequently, his eyes roam over the other blonde hastily with a mixture of curiosity and rising panic. Steve’s one hell of an attractive dude and he knows how to present himself. He parts his lips in his most beautiful smile at the other man and shuffles forwards a bit, flexing his impressively muscled torso in the process. Thor’s interest shows plainly on his face.

“I’m not… I’m not gay”, he blurts out belatedly and Tony chuckles openly at his desperate attempt at saving his dignity.

“Have you ever done anything with another man?”, he inquires. Thor shakes his head vehemently, though his eyes never leave Steve’s body. “Of course not!”, he defends himself.

“But you’re open-minded, right?”, Tony needles him.

“Sure, I’m not homophobic or anything. Just not my cup of tea”, Thor says unconvincingly.

“How do you know that you don’t like it, if you’ve never tried it out?”, Tony wants to know. Guys like Thor are so easy so rile up.

The blonde seems at a loss for words. “I’m just not gay”, he says lamely.

“Neither am I”, Steve pipes up with a shrug. “It’s just work, it’s what I do. And anyway, sex is sex, so who cares?” Leave it to Steve to cut in at the perfect moment with just the right words.

Tony thanks him mentally while he takes in Thor’s reaction. There’s a certain kind of stubborn reluctance about Thor’s demeanor but he’s in too deep now. Tony knows how this works and with Steve’s hot appearance, their victim doesn’t stand a chance. As expected, Thor’s resolve melts after a few seconds.

Then the man practically jumps at the opening. “Oh, hadn’t though about it like that”, he says much too eagerly to sound sincere. “Two thousand, you say?”, he asks in Tony’s direction.

“You know what? I’ll throw in another thousand and make it three. Sounds like a good deal?”, Tony says generously.

“Three thousand? And he’s just going to blow me?”, Thor inquires skeptically.

“Let him blow you and then we’ll see how you like it, okay?”, Tony suggests. “Maybe we’ll do something else afterwards.”

Thor contemplates his options for a moment before he nods. Deal.

 

“Okay, Steve, get on with it”, Tony gives his star the green light.

In contrast to Natasha, Steve begins with a show. He pulls his t-shirt off slowly and Thor makes a weird little sound as he takes in Steve’s sculpted body.

Tony feels a tiny twinge of conscience because Thor’s gonna be mind-fucked after this. The poor guy’ll never be able to fuck a girl again. Tony would pity the man for it but he gets Steve in exchange for his straightness so it’s a pretty good deal.

Tony is very vocal, which fits his function on the van perfectly but sometimes it’s better to shut up and let his coworkers do their job. This is one of those rare opportunities and Tony keeps his thoughts to himself while Steve crawls over to Thor. His movements are less sinful than Natasha’s, less seductive. Instead, his approach is more purposeful, oozing male confidence with every inch he crosses.

He positions himself in the same spot that Natasha had occupied earlier but with his bulk, he takes up a lot more room, forcing the other man to spread his legs wider. Thor seems to have forgotten everything else around him and he gazes down at Steve with a mesmerized stare.

Steve on the other hand takes the lead without a second thought. He rises up on his knees and takes hold of Thor’s neck with one hand while the other stays put on Thor’s upper leg. Steve pulls the man forwards and crushes their lips together in a demanding kiss. Thor grunts surprised into the contact, but Steve’s hand squeezes his tight reassuringly and the other blonde refrains from pulling back. Instead, his hands come to rest on Steve’s bare shoulders and he opens up under Steve’s onslaught. Steve takes control easily, exploring Thor’s mouth thoroughly with his tongue.

Tony dares to glance over at Clint who seems to have a field day already. Drops of sweat are forming on the cameraman’s temple and his handsome face is scrunched up in concentration. He motions for the man to move a bit so that the camera is facing Steve and Thor’s side rather than Steve’s back. Clint nods without looking at him, his eyes trained on the little screen and shuffles into the new position. Tony follows him swiftly because there’s no way that he’d miss any of the action. The boss man is going to love this, Fury’s gonna be so proud of them!

 

Meanwhile, Natasha has settled comfortably in the corner, preparing for a good show. Happy for his part stays out of things, as usual. The man doesn’t even sneak a peak through the rearview mirror. Tony is always impressed with Happy’s skill as a driver but the lack of interest creeps him out a little. He himself wouldn’t be able to make two turns without crashing, not with two gorgeous blonde beefcakes going at it right behind him.

Speaking of which. Steve’s hand has continually traveled up Thor’s tight and is now fumbling the man’s cock that’s still peeking out of his open pants. Naturally, Steve’s a pro and he turns Thor to putty within a minute. Their victim’s breath comes ragged now and he whimpers pathetically at the loss of contact as Steve pulls back from the kiss.

Steve grins at him and sinks back down on his heels, bringing his head to crotch level. He pushes Thor’s tights further apart and by the hitch in the man’s breath it’s apparent that he’s unused to the sensation of being manhandled. Steve leans forwards and engulfs Thor’s hard dick in his hot wet mouth.

The involuntary moan that escapes Thor’s throat goes straight to Tony’s own cock.

This time, Thor’s hands stay on his partner’s shoulders while Steve gets to work on him. He bobs his head up and down a few times before he laps expertly at the tip. Then he swallows Thor down again and deep throats him as though his cock wasn’t one of the most impressively sized ones that Tony has ever seen. Which is to say something in his line of business.

Thor’s head falls back against the headrest and he closes his eyes, lost in the sensation of Steve’s mouth. Soon, Steve has him moaning freely, camera and audience forgotten in the bliss of Steve’s talented tongue. He brings him to the brink of orgasm but lets the erection fall from his lips with an obscenely slurping sound before Thor can shoot his load.

Their victim’s eyes open and he looks down at Steve with a confused expression. “Like that?”, Steve growls, his voice husky from taking Thor’s cock.

“He’s good, isn’t he?”, Tony chimes back in on the conversation. “Doesn’t matter if it’s a girl or a guy, a bj is a bj, right?”

“Yes, it’s good”, Thor admits breathily.

“So how do you feel about adding a little spice to things?”, Tony asks slyly.

Thor groans in annoyance. “I don’t know, man”, he states indecisively.

Tony can practically smell the blood in the water. If Thor was averse to fooling around with another dude, he’d be long gone by now. “Tell you what, let him try something on you and you can tell us how you like it. He can stop any time, okay?”

The blonde seems torn for another moment but finally, he gives in. “Okay.”

 

Steve gets the cue and swallows Thor down again. The man moans out a thankful sound at the warmth engulfing him once more.

While Thor’s still distracted, Steve reaches into his own back pocket and pulls out a small bottle of lube. Tony takes a moment to admire his multitasking abilities as he squeezes a big drop into his palm and tugs on Thor’s open jeans demandingly. The other blonde seems to get the hint and he lets Steve pull the pants off his hips without resistance. He even raises his hips obediently to help Steve along.

Steve lets go of his dick for a second in order to get rid of Thor’s sneakers and socks, causing their victim to moan in distress. Afterwards, he pulls the jeans off completely, leaving Thor naked from the waist down. The other man glances up at the camera and Tony can see doubt flitting across his bearded features.

Luckily, Steve gets his mouth back where it belongs in that very moment and whatever second thoughts Thor may have had dissolve into thin air.

Steve works him up quite a bit before he takes hold of Thor’s hips and pulls them forwards forcefully. Then he slides his slick fingers between Thor’s legs and Tony can tell from the man’s shocked little grunt that Steve’s finger have encountered formerly untouched terrain.

“I don’t want…”, Thor begins but his sentence cuts off abruptly with a deep moan. Oh yes, Steve has definitely gone in for the kill.

It takes approximately ten minutes for Steve to get Thor writhing on three thick fingers. The bigger blonde seems to be a natural because he takes the digits like a champ, already pushing back onto Steve’s hand in a display of need. “Fuck”, he moans out brokenly, clearly nearing his orgasm again.

Steve pulls his fingers out right as Thor’s grasp tightens on his naked shoulders in the throes of passion. If the deep desperate groan that wrings itself out of Thor’s throat is any indicator, he must have been pretty close. Steve shuffles back a little and Thor’s hands fall uselessly from his shoulders.

“I’m gonna fuck you now”, Steve promises darkly as he takes hold of his own button down fly. His eyes never leave his victim as he pops each of the buttons slowly. Thor’s eyes are glued to the movement.

“But… but…”, Thor protests weakly. His cock is glistening with Steve’s spit and the swollen head bobs up and down slightly in front of Steve’s chest.

“His fingers felt good, right?”, Tony asks from the sidelines.

“Yes”, Thor agrees readily enough. “But I don’t want him to…”, he trails of.

 

“Do you want to come?”, Steve asks in his irresistibly sex voice, as if the answer wasn’t uber-obvious. “Yes, of course”, Thor replies eagerly.

“I’ll make you come on my cock”, Steve purrs in a rough tone that sounds like he has eaten shards of glass. “I’ll make you feel so good. You wanna feel good, right? And it feels amazing, I promise.”

It’s cheesy porn talk but it works like a charm every time and Thor groans again. “Okay”, he mumbles distractedly in defeat as he watches the progress of Steve’s fingers on his own crotch in fascinated awe.

Steve has waited for his consent before he pulls out his impressive cock. Thor licks his lips unconsciously as he watches Steve’s hand pump up and down his erection in lazy strokes. As expected from a respective porn star, Steve makes a show of it and uses his free hand to play with his nipple while Thor watches intrigued.

“Get your shirt off”, Steve commands and the other man hurries to comply, chucking the last garment to the side. Steve lets go of his dick and wriggles out of his own pants and shoes, leaving both of them naked. A pretty blush spreads on Thor’s cheeks as they’re completely exposed in front of each other. Clint makes a tiny sound of joy besides Tony, because this is goddamn perfect material.

“Come down here and turn around”, Steve orders, “then brace yourself on the seats.” Thor looks about ready to say no but his desire wins out and he does as he’s told. Having your virgin prostate rubbed by an expert usually makes you hunger for more; Tony speaks from personal experience here.

So Thor kneels compliantly on the floor, mimicking Steve’s position from before. Next, he braces his forearms onto the black leather and obediently spreads his legs, raising his ass up in Steve’s direction on instinct.

Steve groans appreciatively at the sight. “Yeah, that’s it”, he praises. Distractedly, he fishes for a condom and the bottle of lube that he has discarded with his clothes. He bites the package open and rolls the rubber on one-handed before he coats his dick in a thick layer of slick. “Are you ready for me?”, he taunts as he takes hold of his cock and aims it at Thor’s behind.

“Fuck”, comes the heartfelt reply in a curse that contains all of his emotional turmoil. Thor takes a moment to contemplate his options but he’s way too turned on to weasel out of what he’s gotten himself into. He reinforces his hold on the bench and grinds out between clenched teeth: “Do it.”

 

That’s all the encouragement Steve needs and he parts Thor’s cheeks with his free hand, exposing his clenching hole to Clint and Tony, before he nudges the head of his cock against Thor’s rim.

The blunt cockhead at his entrance has Thor moaning again and Steve begins to slide in slowly, much to Thor’s delight. He takes his sweet time and it’s ages before he’s fully seated in Thor’s formerly untouched ass.

“How does it feel?”, Tony asks breathily.

“Fuck”, Thor curses under his breath again. “It’s… oh God… it’s really good.”

Tony can’t help but moan a little at Thor’s arousing reaction to taking cock for the first time. The guy really is a natural.

“Do you want him to fuck your asshole now?”, Tony asks crudely and his own eagerness carries plainly in his tone. It seems like Thor’s still coping with the news that he likes it from behind. At least, he needs a few seconds to bring himself to answer before the words finally break out of him in a rush. “Yes, fuck yes”, comes the needy reply. And then he ads a whiny low “Please”, that has Tony moaning loudly.

Steve rolls his hips forwards and Thor loses it. His head falls forwards, his long blonde locks obscuring his face and he moans with each deep thrust. Instinctively, his legs spread wider and his ass hitches up a tiny bit higher to accommodate Steve’s cock better. Steve himself goes at it with practiced indifference but the way his body shakes with tension tells on his immense lust for the other man.

The movement of the van becomes much more perceptible now that each bump of the wheels jar’s Steve’s cock in Thor’s ass. Soon, they’ve built up a steady rhythm that’s broken by the van’s motions from time to time.

The smell of sex unrolls in the confined space of the van’s back and the sound of slapping flesh mixes into the continuous moans and groans from the two men. Their voices have turned deep and rough, husky from lust and so distinctively male that Tony’s sure he could tape the sound and sell it without the video.

He’s achingly hard in his own pants, as is Clint besides him and Natasha doesn’t seem to fare much better, judging from her constant shifting in place. None of them dares to do anything but watch, though. This is all about Steve and Thor, it would be very unprofessional to whip out your dick on set. Nonetheless, Tony’s quite tempted.

Clint has the presence of mind to shift slightly closer and Steve changes the angle a little, to give him better access with the camera. He loosens his hold on Thor’s hips and slaps the man’s ass, eliciting a high-pitched moan. “Yeah that’s it, take it”, Steve challenges and glances briefly at the camera, his eyes gone dark with lust. He’s got the debauched look perfected, a delicious contrast to the good guy attitude he displays in everyday life.

Both of his hands slide up to Thor’s broad shoulders and he tilts his hips to the side so that Clint can catch his cock sliding in and out of Thor’s tight channel. The condom is plainly visible each time he pulls out but they can’t help that. Thor doesn’t seem to mind it’s presence though, as Steve grasps onto his neck with one hand and pushes the other man forcefully down onto the leather. Thor groans particularly lusty and goes easily with the movement.

“Like that, big guy?”, Steve jibes playfully. “You like bending over for me, huh?”

Thor answers with a stuttering affirmative and Steve grinds his cock deeply into the man beneath him at the response.

“You wanna come? You wanna come on my big cock?”, Steve growls out and Thor whines with need.

“Yes, please, yesyesyes”, he begs, dignity and camera forgotten in the hard drill of Steve’s cock.

 

Steve pulls the slightly taller man abruptly back by the neck and Thor gives a confused yelp before Steve slides his arms around Thor’s midst and draws him back against his own massive chest. The new position puts Thor’s heavy bouncing cock nicely on display and Clint uses the opportunity to take some close-ups. Thor’s dick is slick with precum and sweat by now, glistening invitingly.

Steve fucks him hard for another few minutes, drawing it out until Thor whimpers the word “Please” again and again. Then he finally has mercy with the other man and curls his fingers around his swollen erection. Thor howls out a low shout as he comes embarrassingly fast after only three tugs on his dick. He makes a mess of the sleek black leather and the dark carpet but most of his creamy white spunk lands on Steve’s pumping fist and his own naked body.

The load is impressively big and the orgasm wreaks Thor’s body with the intensity of it. Tony can’t help but grab onto his own crotch, relieving the pressure a bit but he manages to keep himself in check.

As soon as Thor’s finished, Steve shoves his upper body onto the bench again and pulls out. Thor whimpers pathetically at the emptiness but Steve seems uncharacteristically out of his own mind with lust. He practically rips the condom off his dick and pushes one hand onto Thor’s back, keeping him in place in a gesture of domination. The other hand takes hold of his pulsing erection and he begins to jerk off furiously. His head tips back briefly but his gaze is instantly drawn to Thor’s perked ass again.

Tony can tell from personal experience when Steve gets close. His hips pump hard into his fist and his hand flies over his cock, then he groans out a deep animalistic sound and holds still while he aims his dick at Thor’s crack. With a wet sound, he empties his load onto Thor’s toned cheeks and ribbons after ribbons hit their target unerringly, marking Thor for all the world to see.

Steve squeezes out another few drops and breathes out a sated “Yeah” at the end of his orgasm.

After a moment of catching his breath, he releases Thor and gives the man some space to turn around. When he does turn back to them and lets himself sink onto the floor, he looks positively fucked. His hair is tousled and matted, his body is glistening with sweat but his eyes are shining with satisfaction.

“Guess it wasn’t so bad after all”, Tony grins at him.

Thor’s breath is still a little ragged when he answers and he stares off into the distance with a star stuck expression on his face. “I think I’m gay now.”

A chorus of laughter erupts from the team and Tony thinks he can ad another check to his ever-growing list of conquests on the job.

 

Natasha hands them some small fresh towels and the men clean themselves up. It’s not exactly the shower they need but it’s got to do for now. Thor’s motions are a little lagging as he rubs at his splattered tights; he still seems out of his depth but not grossed out or pissed. A good sign. Tony would hate to have Clint and Steve throw the hottie out of the van due to a sudden case of homophobia. Sadly, it’s not unheard of for guys to get a panic-attack in the aftermath of their activities.

Steve puts his jeans back on but he leaves the shirt off and takes a seat on the bench with a content sigh. Thor gets dressed completely, though his hair stays messed up and he’s still a little sweaty when he sits down next to him. Steve gingerly avoids the sticky spot on the black leather and Thor’s cheeks turn pink again. Their victim looks positively guilty for defiling the equipment as he swabs ineffectively at the wetness with his sodden towel. His reaction is absolutely adorable under the given circumstances. After all, the stuff is built for the single purpose of fucking on it.

On top of that, Thor keeps glancing shyly at Steve as though gauging the porn star’s reaction to their frantic coupling. Steve ignores the searching blue eyes but he radiates a bone-deep relaxation, which seems to put Thor at ease after a while.

Tony’s heart makes a happy little flop at the charming display of post-sex interaction. This is what the viewers love about SHIELD, their movies portray the actors as people with emotions. He motions discreetly for Clint to keep the lens trained on the two of them.

 

“So”, Tony prepares to drop the bomb, catching Thor’s attention that has wandered off to the man at his side again. “I have another confession to make.”

Thor groans in exasperation and hides his face behind one hand. “What now?”, he asks.

A shit-eating grin spreads on Tony’s lips. “You see, I don’t actually have three thousand dollars for you.” He secretly loves this moment the most. Their shocked expressions are priceless when they realize they’ve been completely and utterly tricked and they’ve still enjoyed every minute of it.

“Welcome on SHIELD’s BaitBus!”, he crows.

Thor doesn’t disappoint. “You’ve got to be kidding me!”, he shouts at Tony but he breaks into a fit of dry laughter afterwards. “Fuck you!”, the blonde throws at him with a grin. “Fuck you so much, man! I’m never giving an interview again!”

“Sorry, not sorry”, Tony smirks back. “You’ve gotten Steve in the process so you’re better not complaining!” Thor eyes Steve once more, his head turning to the other blonde. “I’m not complaining”, he says, his grin turning into a fond smile that Steve mirrors from beside him.

Tony takes a look through the tinted window to check their progress. Of course, Happy has brought them back right on time. “We’re back at your camp, mate”, he explains to Thor. “Time for you to get back to Loki.”

Thor groans again and a blush tints his cheeks once more. The reality of what he has just done comes crashing down on him with the mention of the camp in immediate vicinity. However, Tony’s sure the man’s going to be fine. More than fine, actually.

 

Natasha wrestles the heavy door open and they say their good-byes. Thor glances back at Steve briefly, who waves jauntily at him from his place on the bench as though he hadn’t just fucked the guy’s brains out. As he climbs out of the van, Thor shakes his head, still unable to believe the course of recent events.

They watch their victim crossing the street on his way back to the camp. Before Natasha can close the door behind him though, Steve shoots out of his seat. “Wait a minute”, he shouts over his shoulder at them as he jumps out of the van and jogs after Thor.

Tony observes how Thor stops dead in his tracks and turns around to Steve. The two men talk for a few minutes.

Thor blushes even more than before and he scratches sheepishly at the back of his neck but his eyes shine as he takes in whatever Steve’s saying. Steve on the other hand seems uncharacteristically flustered. After a moment, Thor takes his cell phone out of his back pocket.

“The little fucker”, Natasha comments in awe while they watch as Steve gives Thor his number.

“Damn”, Clint agrees and Tony realizes he’s still filming the whole ordeal.

He grins broadly as Steve finally comes back to the van with a happy glow upon his handsome face.

“Damn indeed”, Tony muses aloud and he thinks that he might have to concentrate on Bucky’s training a little harder in the near future. The ex-soldier is a very promising apprentice anyway. And who knows how long Steve’s going to stay on the job now that he’s found a piece of ass worth chasing.

Positions at SHIELD are generally very demanding and people tend to switch professions after a few years in the business. Therefore, Tony’s constantly looking for new recruits, which is a lot of hard work. The recruits have to be thoroughly tested after all.

He smirks at nothing in particular as Happy shifts into a higher gear and his thoughts travel to Bucky’s enticing backside.

Tony fucking loves his job.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to hell for this. No regrets, though!


End file.
